Night's Mischief
by Mrs.JohnReese
Summary: The end of a hellish week approaches, finding everyone exhausted, and craving release of all the pent up stress. One such time, a young girl finds her weekend plans drastically altered when she encounters none other than our lovely God of Mischief. Reader/Loki self insert. Shameless smut be found here. Ye have been warned. Please R&R! Thanks!


**Hello, and welcome! I suppose it goes without saying that what you read below will be nothing short of PWP. No more, no less (lol). The idea for this came to me today at rotation when I was browsing tumblr for "lokis-dirty-whispers", coupled with already having the document on my computer from a story that I recently decided to revamp and refurbish. So here, instead, is a lovely little reader-Loki snippet. Obviously, "I" is you, my lovely reader. "Lisa" can be whatever friend you want. And Loki is…well…Loki.**

**Enjoy, my doves. And thank you for reading! I can't wait to hear what you think!**

…

I'm not the type of girl that lets random guys pick her up in bars. That's not me. Never has been, and never will be. Like most everyone I know, I try to hold myself to at least a medium set of moral standards…though admittedly, sometimes I do slip up. But not without reason. And I'd say, that night…the night I'm going to tell you about…I had a _very_ good reason; even though I wasn't directly aware of it at the time. Work, as always had been hellish. Grumpy customers, and impossible deadlines had rendered me in a near constant state of panic, and to celebrate making it through yet another week; some colleagues and I were declaring the rest of the night a freebie in honor of our success. Of course, this meant that alcohol and dancing would be involved in the festivities; something that I couldn't really object to, given the enormous amounts of pressure we had all endured to complete everything on our plates in so short a time frame. And so it was that I found myself in the middle of the dance floor, tequila bottle in hand as we partied the night away.

Given the already late hour, I'd say it was a miracle that we even made it to any of the clubs on time; what with having to give everyone time to change into something a little less professional and restrictive before venturing out onto the road…but nevertheless, we made it. And boy were we ready to cut loose. As we danced together, clumped in a heap amongst the other gyrating bodies on the floor; I could barely tell where my friends ended, and I began. But in spite of my inherent claustrophobia trying to rear its ugly head; I found myself able to simply relax and let loose. Whether by the rush of a stressful week coming to its close, or with the help of the booze; I managed to sway in time with the ever-changing beats that roamed throughout the club, my eyelids half closed as I savored the release of freedom.

I really didn't know how long I was out there, dancing as though my life depended on it. I was so caught up in the moment that I never really bothered to note the time at all…all I _did _know was that it seemed like only seconds had passed before Lisa…my coworker with about as much responsibility as a teenager was tugging at my arm; her eyes panicked as she mouthed something about 'an emergency' and began to drag me away from the rest of our comrades.

"Lisa…what the hell?" I protested; my body trying, and failing to adjust to being forced to move with some amount of coordination instead of just swaying blindly "What's wrong?"

"I lost my phone."

"You sure it isn't in the bottom of your purse again?" I commented; rolling my eyes and taking another swig of the tequila as I tried not to get too aggravated with my friend's absent-mindedness. She really was a wonderful person…but she had interrupted my zen, out there on the dance floor…

"I had it, right as we entered" She said; interrupting my thoughts once again as she searched frantically in her pants pockets "When I gave my purse to the guy in charge of all the coats; it was in my hand."

"Did you set it down when you bought your drink?"

"I don't remember…"

"Lisa…" I huffed; getting ready to give her yet another dissertation on being more mindful of her belongings, only to find myself distracted as the bartender who had been tending to a patron at the opposite end of the bench from where we were approached, drink in hand.

"This is for you, miss" He said; holding the drink…something fruity by the looks of it…my way as he inclined his head towards my unknown benefactor "From the gentleman over there."

Blinking, I took the drink on auto-pilot; only marginally coming out of my shock at such a sudden intrusion as Lisa let out a small squeal from beside me and dragged me around to face her, almost causing some of the contents of my new glass to slosh over the sides as she whispered:

"Honey, he's _gorgeous_!"

"The bartender?"

"No, you dolt, the man who gave you _this_" She chided; gesticulating towards my drink and taking the tequila out of my other hand as she went on "I think he's waiting for you to try it."

"Lisa…" I began, intrigue and hesitance creeping up at the same time as I tried to decide what to do. On the one hand, I wasn't usually the girl who guys stumbled over themselves to buy drinks for in a bar. There was something entirely different, and enticing about this being my first time. But on the other hand, I could hear logic's voice in my head, urging me not to do this…and still at a loss for what to do, I could only stand quietly as my friend rolled her eyes and cut me off.

"Oh for god's sake, you prude, _live _a little. Try the drink!"

I bit my lower lip then, hedging my bets as I swayed slightly on my feet; before finally raising the glass to my lip and taking a small drag of the cool, cherry colored liquid inside. Doing my best to ignore Lisa's look of indulgent satisfaction, I turned slightly to see if the man who had purchased the thing was still around; and as my eyes locked with his from across the bar, it was all I could do to avoid choking as some of the drink diverted its path towards my windpipe. Quickly averting my eyes, I whirled to set the glass down on the bar; hoping like mad that he wouldn't think me a fool…maybe he would have looked away _before_ my little mishap?

_Damn, if Lisa wasn't right about this man's looks…_

He wasn't one of those muscular jock types that normally frequented places like this looking for a woman or two for the night…that much I could see just from a single glance. In all honesty, it looked as though he was far too refined to even set foot in such a venue, much less find anyone inside that he shared commonality with. But he was here, all the same. And as I risked another glance his way; I noted with some chagrin that his startling green eyes were _fixed _on me. A faint smile rested on his lips as I managed one of my own…and I swallowed hard as I noticed him standing from his chair and stepping around the people surrounding him to head my way; my heart pounding in my chest as I turned to face Lisa once again.

"What do I do?"

"Talk to him, silly" Lisa advised; taking a swig of the tequila that had once been mine as she backed away slowly in spite of my anguished expression "Have fun!"

Then she was gone…I was alone. And he was moving in to take her place beside me.

_Shit._

"Enjoying your drink?" He asked; throwing me a wink as he looked down from his considerable height advantage, seemingly oblivious to how his voice had slammed into me like a brick wall. I knew then, that he could have taken his pick from any one of the women in this room…and yet, here he was, with me.

Swallowing in an attempt to calm my nerves, I offered him another small smile; nodding my head in reply, and searching for something…_anything_…to say in return.

"You look lovely tonight" He said then; sparing me the burden of floundering any more than I already was as he looked out at the crowds of people surrounding us before returning his attention to me when I finally mustered the wherewithal to speak.

"Pardon?"

"Your dress. Lovely shade. It suits you."

"Oh" I stammered; comprehension dawning on me as I looked towards the counter to avoid the sensation of his eyes drilling right through me as I pressed on "I uh…thank you."

"You're welcome" He replied; looking down at me with an almost unreadable expression on his face before he picked up the conversation once more "I'm sorry, I compliment your dress; and can't even be bothered to introduce myself. Loki."

I opened my mouth then, preparing to inquire what sort ofname _Loki _was…but before I could make the effort; I found myself instead trying my best to remain coherent as I felt his hand gently lifting my own until his lips brushed a kiss against my knuckles.

"I'm sorry?" I finally managed; shaking my head minutely to clear the combined effects of the liquor I had consumed, and his touch from my mind as I noted his ever-present half smirk returning to his lips.

"My name" He laughed; allowing my hand to drop back down to my side, and leaning against the counter as he switched the conversation's direction "Fancy a walk?"

"A walk…um…sure" I answered; failing in every effort I made to appear calm…normal…as I tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I was floored. That's all that really could be said about it. After all, how often did a man that looked like he was from another world just waltz into your life and buy you a drink?

_And I did so want to discover the origin of his unusual name…_

"Go tell your friends" He instructed then; watching in some amusement as I downed the rest of the drink he had purchased, before his hand was at the small of my back, nudging me out towards the people I had arrived with "It won't do to have them worrying about you."

Nodding absently, I meandered off in their direction; ever-conscious of the feeling that he was watching me closely as I walked away. In spite of how I tried my best to phrase my departure as a simple attempt to get some air on my own, however, it seemed that most if not all of my friends were aware of _exactly_ what it was I would be doing…and I couldn't help but wonder, as I walked back towards this Loki with my coat and purse slung over my shoulder…

_What in the hell was I getting myself into?_

…..

How on earth did it come to this? One minute, we were walking aimlessly through the darkened streets; using the dim lights along the side of the roads as our guide as we talked about…_everything_. He was nothing short of intelligent…it would be a lie to say anything less. In direct contrast to nearly any other man who made even the faintest attempts at trying to garner my interest; this…_Loki_…was fascinating. Breath-taking. But as quickly as those awe-inspiring moments had come, they were gone; only to be replaced by the sensation of the world violently forcing me off of my feet.

In the seconds it had taken for me to turn away from him and open the door to my tiny first floor apartment on the other side of town; he had abandoned his gentlemanly demeanor for something else entirely. And although I knew I must have been crazy as I allowed him to back me into the dark hallway of my home; pinning my back against the wall as his lips all but devoured mine while he kicked the door shut behind him, I had to admit…

I didn't _want_ him to stop.

The sensations pouring through me as I found myself pinned between the wall and his sinewy frame had me gasping; powerless to do anything other than withstand the onslaught of his attentions as his lips slipped from my surprisingly cooperative mouth, down my jawline, and to my neck. It was as though a trail of fire had been forged on my skin; and I discovered that I could do nothing to stop the helpless little whimper that crept through my lips as I felt his hand slide up underneath my blouse.

"So _soft_…" He murmured, lips grazing the side of my neck and causing me to instinctively arch my body against his as he drew back to look at me directly. His eyes had darkened considerably since we had left the club…left my friends, and all hope of rescue. And as I stood there, back against the wall, and chest heaving; it was all I could do to figure out whether I wanted to stay or flee as he spoke the words that would seal my fate more succinctly than I could ever really comprehend.

"I am going to have so much _fun_ with you…"

I didn't know what to do. He was everywhere; surrounding me with some sort of unseen force, as though trying to ensure that my escape would be impossible. I would be lying if I said that I definitely _wanted_ to be free of him, of course. The feel of his long fingers squeezing at my breast through the fabric of my bra had filled me with an uncharacteristic need to be dominated. Controlled. And although my mind balked at such a thought, I was powerless to do anything about it; instead pressing myself even closer to the practical stranger in my apartment with me as I tangled my fingers in his wealth of dark hair.

"You're enjoying this; aren't you, pet?" He asked; his voice pitched low as it reverberated through my skin while his lips roved down my shoulder, the strappy shirt I wore only making it easier for him to taste every inch of skin within reach. The only reply I could manage was a needy little whimper; and I found myself shuddering as I felt him smile against my skin before delivering a playful nip to my collarbone. I was on _fire_. Each touch…each pull of his lips and teeth against my skin had rendered my mind in a haze. And I really couldn't find it in myself to protest as his free hand slid down to my waist; moving to the front of my stomach to toy with the button on my jeans for a fraction of a second, before sliding between the obstructive garment and my heated skin.

"Oh you _are_ enjoying yourself" He crooned; dipping a finger between my legs, and drawing a strangled cry from my lips as he began making slow, lazy circles around where I instinctively needed him most. I could barely breathe as I attempted to absorb everything about him while he fondled me…and without really being aware of it, my head thumped back against the wall in the hallway as he applied the faintest hints of pressure against my opening; my mind reeling as I tried to make sense of what was happening. It was too much. _He_ was too much. But my sudden decision to try backing away from this encounter met with total iron-willed resistance; his hand that had been at my breast snapping out to pin my wrists above my head as his other hand paused its actions below the belt, wringing a desperate groan from my lips as he said:

"Don't fight this, love. Things will go much easier for you if you just…relax."

Slamming my eyes shut, I focused on taking deep breaths; every nerve ending keyed up in anticipation of his next move as I waited. Waited for him to lose control…waited for him to reconsider. Each second that ticked by only served to increase my anxiety; drowning out the haze he had created in my mind in gradual increments…but all that soon fell to the wayside as I felt him lean down to place a light kiss against my neck, my breath leaving my lungs in a rush as two long fingers invaded my core.

I cried out then, in a combination of both relief and trepidation; my simultaneous attempt at freeing my wrists from their uncomfortable position above my head failing, and forcing me to settle for crooking my leg around his waist. I had to do something to relieve this tension building within me…and it seemed that that 'something' was canting my hips forward as Loki bit down on my shoulder; each thrust of his fingers pushing me closer and closer to falling apart. A part of me couldn't believe I was doing this. Allowing a stranger to touch me…to essentially _ravish_ me was about as out of character as I could get. But in spite of that, I was forced to acknowledge an altogether stronger part of my persona that relished his advances…_savored_ them.

I think it was in that moment I knew was lost…this stranger had me _exactly _where he wanted me. And all that I had left to do was ride it out, and hope for the best.

Somehow though, even with his fingers doing their best to render me incoherent, I managed to pull together enough strength to break one hand free of his impressive fetter above my head; latching my own fingers around his wrist then, and applying just enough pressure to persuade him to stop what he was doing as I struggled to put my thoughts to words.

"Stop…_please_" I whispered; noting a flicker of something remarkably primitive in Loki's vivid green eyes as I swallowed stiffly before pushing forward "Please."

"_You're fighting me again_…"

"No…no, I'm not!" I protested; my heart hammering in my chest as I felt his fingers tighten around the wrist that remained above me, the strength in them shocking me as it became all too evident that he could _break_ me if he so desired "I'm not, it's just…"

"Just what?" He almost growled; leaning in closer so that his lips were mere inches from mine as he dropped his voice even lower than it had been before "You don't _actually_ think you could overpower me?"

"No!" I squeaked; fighting a surge of fear as I wriggled a bit to get him to loosen his hold, letting out a tiny huff of relief when I felt his fingers slacken a bit around my wrist as his other hand moved away from my body and came to rest against my shoulder. I could _smell_ my arousal on his hand, as close as it was…but I forced that horrifying realization to the side almost as quickly as it had made itself known; taking a deep breath to calm myself as I forced myself onward "I just…don't you think we should do this somewhere else? Not…here?"

"Oh, pet" He laughed; applying just enough pressure on my knee to force the leg that had been curled around him back to the floor, his fingers once again curling around my wrist as he gestured down the hallway "So…_conventional_."

I could practically combust from the force of the blood that rose to my cheeks then, and I shrugged past him within seconds; ignoring yet another low laugh from him as I walked towards my bedroom. I still couldn't believe I was doing this…but something in the way he had turned from seductive, to all-out forceful had frightened me into submission; the part of me that hadn't wanted his advances meekly siding with the part that did as I nudged the door open with my foot, and stepped inside.

Loki released his hold on my wrist not long after we entered, turning slowly to get a good look at the room before his eyes drifted towards my bed in the opposite corner; a small smirk twitching at his lips as he walked towards it and began fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

_My god, this is actually happening…_

I could do nothing but watch as each button came undone; forcing myself to avoid looking at him directly in the eyes as the shirt slowly fell to the floor, revealing a well-toned abdomen. I would be a liar if I said my mouth hadn't gone dry in that moment…and I found myself near to choking as his hands fell to the buckle on his trousers; my eyes mistakenly meeting his as he asked:

"My dear girl, have you ever _pleasured _a man?"

"_What!?_" I gasped; my cheeks reddening still further, if that were possible, as I shuffled awkwardly from side to side, the sound of his belt sliding loose and hitting the floor going through me like a nail as I sensed, rather than saw him sit on the edge of my bed. Risking a glance at him once again, I couldn't help but notice the hint of that primitive flare in his eyes like before…and I had to resist the urge to let my tongue come out to wet my lips as I registered the bulge at the front of his pants as he leaned back against the sheets.

"Well…_have_ you? It isn't polite to keep a man waiting…"

The hint of temptation and challenge in his voice served only to enable me to shove my restraints aside in that moment; my blatant disregard for the tiny voice that was screaming at me to stop this _now_ causing an uncharacteristic wave of confidence to flow through my veins as I reached down to tug at the hem of my shirt. Pulling the garment over my head and blindly discarding it on the floor as I approached him; I noted the unveiled desire that was so prevalent in his eyes as I knelt at the foot of the bed, my fingers curling around the waistband of his pants as I met his eyes with my own, and grinned.

_Two could play at this game…_

Since he had already unbuttoned his pants for me, it was surprisingly easy to tug the garment down over his hips; my breath hitching in my throat as he pushed himself up just enough for me to be able to remove the pants entirely. Though I was by no means experienced in this type of thing, I found my hand almost instinctively going to rest over the sizeable bulge in his boxers; my palm resting flat against his arousal as I massaged it gently.

"Tease…" He growled; bringing a smirk to my lips as I leaned forward to press a light kiss against the straining fabric. I couldn't honestly say where my newfound boldness had come from…but I shoved my curiosity and confusion to the side; choosing instead to allow my nails to graze lightly against the skin of his abdomen that was just above the hem of his boxers, before I pulled those down too.

Eyes widening at how perfect he was, I fought back surprise at the startled gasp that had emanated from my lips; choosing instead to curl the fingers of one hand around his erection as I replied to his name-calling.

"Karma's a bitch."

The growl my comment elicited soon turned to a strangled moan as I slid my hand along his length; and I found myself reveling in the way he seemed to shudder under my touch, my eyes flicking up to meet his as I blew a soft gust of air towards the top of his shaft.

_My god, this was fun…_

Laughing at the way his hips bucked up towards me as a result of my action; I noted how his hand had come down to curl around my free wrist, the roughness of his grasp spurring me forward. Lowering myself over him, I flicked the tip of my tongue lightly against the head of his arousal; the resulting groan that act brought forth encouraging me to repeat my actions, this time allowing my tongue to linger against his skin as I took him into my mouth.

Shoving aside my reluctance, I forced myself to gradually accept more of him; instinct somehow guiding me to fight back against the gag reflex as I felt his other hand come to tangle in my hair. Within seconds, I could feel him applying pressure, urging me to take more of him than I already had…and even though I could feel my body trying to reject such an invasion; I couldn't help but take the opportunity to tease him further, letting out a low hum and allowing my mouth to tighten slightly as he moved minutely against me. The act was enough to force a hiss from his lips, and I shifted a bit so that I could move back and change tactics; only to find myself fighting something akin to disappointment as he tugged me backwards away from him. Unable to resist, I applied just the slightest bit of resistance to losing our contact; allowing him to slip from my mouth with a slight pop as my eyes rose to meet his while his hand freed itself from my hair and drifted down to curl around my throat.

"Your turn, pet…"

Before I could fully realize what was happening, he flipped me over to land beneath him; my hands soon flitting up to assist him in removing my clothing as he leaned down to whisper in my ear:

"You've been playing with fire; love. That really…isn't wise."

I watched with some semblance of eagerness as I felt Loki tugging at my jeans; my hands coming up to assist him as I shoved the clinging garment off of my hips, noting the smirk he permitted to break free as my underwear followed soon after. Green eyes roved slowly over every exposed inch of my skin they could find then; and I couldn't help but notice the faint flush that rose to my cheeks as I watched him drinking me in as though I was some sort of exhibit for him to devour, my breath hitching in my throat as he settled over me and propped himself up on an elbow.

"You…are…_divine_…"

Each word was accented with a caress, his fingers gliding over my overly sensitized skin as he leaned down to claim my lips once again. Sighing into the kiss, I allowed his tongue easy entry into my mouth; curling towards him in an attempt to gain as much contact as I could while our mouths fought each other for dominance. Of course it would be a lie to say that he wasn't winning. Each pull of his lips on mine had an uncanny ability to drag me further and further into a hazy sense of trust and compliance. And I found that I didn't have it in me to fight him as I felt his hand slide from my breast to the apex of my thighs; his fingers once again gliding between my legs with unbelievable expertise as he pulled away from my lips.

"Sing for me; pet."

I had no chance to protest his order as he speared me with two of his fingers; once again taking up the task of rendering me incoherent as his lips descended to my throat. Crying out as my eyes slid shut almost of their own volition; I tried and failed to keep my hips from rocking into his hand as he curled his fingers into that one place I could never quite reach on my own, my fingers twining themselves around his arm as I felt him nip my neck.

"_Christ_" I breathed; arching into him as I felt his thumb glide between my folds; my hips once again rolling up off the bed as he applied just the faintest hints of pressure. Just enough to have me seeing stars…

"Wrong name, pet" He crooned; that smirk once again taking hold of his perfect features as he withdrew both fingers and brought them to my lips "Who is it that claims you?"

"Loki, don't be ridicu-" I began; only to be cut off as he traced one finger around the swell of my lip, his grin only widening as my tongue instinctively darted out to taste what he had left behind. It was shocking, what I was finding myself willing to do to see that smirk reach his eyes…and before I could stop myself I was leaning up off the bed to latch onto that finger with my lips; reveling in the low gasp the act brought forth from his lips as I tasted my own arousal.

"Do you enjoy what I do to you, pet?" He asked; eyes alight with something that could only be described as mischief as he withdrew his finger from my mouth and rolled himself so that he covered me completely, his arousal pressing hot and heavy against the inside of my thigh as I shifted my hips to accommodate him.

In lieu of a reply, I opted for pushing my hips up into his; a broken cry tearing past my lips as my movement caused him to brush against my center. I thought I could see his body tense for a fraction of a second then; as though he would like nothing more than to lose control right then. But somehow he held on, his power of restraint running laps around my own as he pulled away from me slightly and shook his head.

"You _are _desperate, aren't you?"

"Loki…" I protested; my frustration over his continuous teasing at war with my desire for him as I leveled my best glare his way. It seemed, however, that my attempts at veiled threats were nothing to him except an opportunity for amusement; his laughter both irritating me and arousing me as he stroked my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"On your knees, pet."

"What?"

"Don't pretend deafness, love" Loki chided; fingers curling around my wrist as he tugged me up until I sat straight; always aware of his impressive length pressing against my leg even as my position relative to him changed "It isn't attractive."

Eyes widening as I took note of that same primal, possessive glint to his eyes that had been present before; I wordlessly complied, once again fighting equal parts of fear and excitement as I turned away from him and did as instructed. I couldn't help but feel all too exposed as I sat there, kneeling with my backside presented to him. But in spite of that, I was unable to fight the sensation of raw need that forced its way through my veins as I felt him reach out to grab my hips with his hands.

"There's a good girl…" He breathed; one hand sliding around to cup my ass for a moment; before I felt him pressing against my entrance. It was all I could do not to cry out as I felt him teasing me with his length…the feel of him sliding against my skin driving me into a frenzy of pure need, and causing me to push my hips backward instinctively as I felt the fingers of his free hand digging into my skin, rough enough to leave a bruise. Subconsciously I knew that I would be thoroughly marked from this little excursion tonight…

Not that I cared.

After what seemed an eternity, I finally felt him pressing inside of me; the unexpected force of his invasion causing me to let out a sharp gasp as I clenched my hands in the sheets as a means of steadying myself. He only gave me a moment to adjust to him before he was pulling out slowly; my gasp quickly turning into a cry as he slid home once again.

_God, this man knew what he was doing…_

My eyes slid shut of their own accord then; hips pushing back to meet him time and time again as he took over me completely. I _belonged _to him in that moment; mind, body, and soul. And each thrust of his hips only served to cement that fact; my heart stuttering in my chest as I felt him lean forward so that his chest was pressed against my back. He was all lean power and muscle; his arm curling around my waist like a vice to hold me to him forever as I felt teeth take hold of my shoulder…

"Loki!" I cried; the mix of pain and pleasure I felt as a result of his action causing my inner muscles to contract around his length even as I sought to push myself back still further. I couldn't get enough of him, no matter how deeply he lodged himself inside of me with each thrust…but he wasn't having any of my attempts at trying to turn the tables so that I could take control; a ragged growl leaving him as his arm tightened about my waist, holding me to him.

"No, pet" He admonished; the hitch in his voice belying how our coupling was affecting him as he slowed the pace of his movements for a moment, all but sliding out of me completely and causing me to whimper at the loss of contact before he was speaking again, soothing my fears with his words "This time, we do it _my_ way."

_This time…_did that mean there would be other times?

Fighting to squash my irrational sense of eagerness at that promise…was it even a promise?...I forced myself to focus on the moment; savoring the feeling of the renewed, shallow strokes that were doing such a wonderful job of causing fire to arc through my veins as Loki began moving once more. I could barely tell where he ended, and I began as we moved against each other in our mutual quest for release…and it was all I could do to avoid weeping as he suddenly stopped moving against me; relinquishing his hold around my waist as he left me completely.

"What…what are you doing?" I managed; biting back chagrin at how completely forlorn I sounded as a result of his abandonment. My only answer from him was a short laugh as he flipped me so that I was once again resting on my back; the look in his eyes rendering me breathless as I watched him slowly lean down until his lips were inches from my own. There was something akin to vulnerability in his features as his gaze flicked from my eyes to my lips, and finally to where our bodies had once been so fervently joined; but almost as soon as I had noticed it, it was gone, only to be replaced by that primal look of a predator who has just successfully cornered its prey as he spoke softly in my ear.

"I'm going to watch you as you come undone."

_Oh hell…_

Loki barely spared me a second to prepare for him before his hands were at my hips; one of them sliding down to curl around the back of my knee until my leg rested securely around his waist, while the other held me in place so that he could enter me with a single, well-timed thrust that had me seeing stars. My hand curled around the arm that was supporting most of his weight as he began to move in earnest; my back bowing off the bed as this new angle brought him ever deeper towards where I needed him the most. Still, though, it seemed as though he was holding back. Restraining himself from giving over to what he really wanted. And deciding there was nothing for it, I squeezed his bicep gently; forcing my eyes to meet his as I whispered:

"I…I'll be alright; just…_please_…please, Loki, _harder_…"

I can't honestly say what happened then; save for him finally giving himself over to his own desire. To what I had granted him. What I _did _know, was that it was all I could do to hold on as he lowered himself completely over me; the weight of him creating a delicious sense of entanglement as he continued driving his hips in a relentless rhythm, making it impossible to tell who was tormenting whom as we lost ourselves in each other. I was sure, in that moment, that this was the closest I had ever come to pure abandon. The closest I had ever been to giving myself over completely into someone else's keeping. And in spite of the implications of that loss of self to a practical stranger; I couldn't help but cry out in sheer joy as Loki's fingertips found their way down to where we were joined, a flick or two catapulting me over the edge as I lost all sense of being tied to the world.

A few short thrusts later, Loki was following me over the edge; his hips stuttering against mine as a low groan escaped his lips. I felt the entirety of his weight against my body then, pressing me into the bed as he collapsed over me…but instead of feeling smothered; I took a small amount of comfort in the gesture, noting how his breath was gusting against my ear as he regained control of his body with some delay.

It seemed I was not the only one affected by our tryst…

I could feel him pull away from me slightly through the fog taking over my mind as I succumbed to the small tremors wracking my body; my eyes sliding shut as I felt his fingertips gliding across my forehead, down to my cheeks, and around my lips. A contented hum escaped me as I felt his mouth brush ever so tentatively against mine…but my attempt to lean up to deepen the kiss was thwarted as I felt a strange heaviness stealing over me; his voice reaching my ears from what seemed to be miles away as I fell away from the world.

"_You did wonderfully; pet…_"

…**.**

**Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review! **


End file.
